Breathe One's Last
by Hanekker
Summary: When Sofias brother is murdered by a monster, Sofia takes matters into her own hands. Moving to Mystic falls she tries to uncover the dark truth of what happened that night...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any original ideas from the Vampire Diaries series; and my fan fiction only focuses on the televised series, not the books._

Chapter One

The First Encounter

To be honest, I never believed in ghost stories. Even as a child, the boogeyman didn't faze me. I generally don't get easily rattled. Though in fourth grade I did faint once from fear. A boy named Jeremy Lucas kissed me… honestly I thought the world was going to end. Death by cooties, definitely not the way I wanted to go. The only other time I can remember being honest to god scared for my life was when I was fifteen… on the night of my brother's death. It was late, and my parents were having "date night" at the casino in town with a couple of their friends, and my brother was in charge of looking after me. He's in college and he had midterms in a couple of days so he told me to keep it down and stay out of the den. Naturally I listened, not because I was a good little sister who doted on my brother, but because I didn't have much interest in bothering him. He was twenty three studying to become a lawyer… the age difference made it kind of difficult to be close. So up I went to my room to listen to some music and chat on MSN to my friends. I was a pretty popular girl, you know? Volleyball player, had a boyfriend that was in a higher grade then me, the whole works. It helps to gain popularity when you're confident… and when you're not scared of anything, it makes you pretty confident. As I sat in my room, not really paying much attention, I heard the patio door close- Dylan, my brother- must have gone out for a smoke. Only moments later the doorbell rang. I waited for a moment, listening. Dylan wasn't going to come back in to open the door. I walked downstairs to the front door and looked out the side window. A police officer? In a hurry I unlocked the door and flung it open.

"Hello Missy, is your mother or father home?" The Officer asked kindly, I shook my head. "Is there anyone else here?" My eyes flickered to his badge. Well… He was a cop so I might as well help him out, I remember thinking.

"Uh… Yeah, my brother, I'll go get him, why don't you come in and wait?" I offered. The most disgustingly happy grin crawled over the man's face as he stuck his polished boot over the threshold.

"Why thank you, my love; aren't you just a _sweet_ girl!" The cop sneered. What the hell was going on? I was really starting to get uncomfortable.

"You know… on second thought, why don't you just wait outside?" I decided, blocking his path from entering any further. His jaw opened for a moment, then closed, a malicious grin once more dancing across his lips,

"Mmm, no take backs. You, little missy, already invited me in!" He chuckled. Suddenly the smile dropped as he stared at me with a look of both rage, and lust. Dark veins appeared under his eyes, as the white spots in his eyes turned scarlet. I stumbled backward and tripped on the floor mat, dragging myself away from him with my hands. "You'll be _delicious_!" He chirped as he inched forward, his lips parting to show fangs that looked sharp enough to puncture metal. Suddenly he lunged, I screamed, there was pain, blinding white hot pain.

When I came too I heard screaming, shouting, and crying. I lay on the floor of the kitchen, in a pool of my own blood. My brother was lying on his back across the kitchen table, blood dripping off the sides. Hot hands grasped my wrists flipping me over. People where here? Who? I finally recognized the tear streaked face of my mother as she screamed in terror. My father was on the phone with the emergency first responders, the phone lodged between his chin and his shoulder as his hands pressed hard on my neck. My brother, who I could now see more clearly… was missing his head.

It took me months to fully understand what happened, months of hard research. I stopped going to school right before my senior year, which of course made my parents angry, and sad… I just couldn't do this anymore. I needed to know the whole and complete truth about what happened that night. During my long, gruelling months of recuperation and research, I found the name of a town that seemed to have a large amount of animal attacks, and mysterious events. Finally at the age of eighteen I told my parents that I had enough. I was leaving this pathetic town. I took my life savings and my run down Honda Civic and drove until I got there. Finally, I saw the sign… Welcome to Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

An Unexpected Ally

I thought I was prepared, or going insane. In the trunk of my Civic sat a duffle bag filled with wooden stakes, crosses, and bottles of holy water. I figured I could grab some garlic at the super market when I got there. All the evidence pointed to Mystic falls; there was probably a family of vampires there. My hands were sweaty as I gripped the steering wheel, my legs shaking as I pressed on the gas. This would work. I'd find the vampires in this town, and then I would force them to tell me the name of the vampire who killed my brother. They're immortal, so I figure they all know each other; they've had how many years to have a meet and greet.

The warm glow from street lights greeted me. It was late at night, and my senses were on high alert. The vampires were probably prowling, looking for some food. I pulled into a motel, and paid with cash. Entering my room I sighed. Placing my bags on the floor, I began to take in my surroundings; one bed, bathroom, television, mini fridge, table and chairs. Simple. I liked it.

I prepared to sleep, changing into my pyjamas, and brushing my teeth; finally I curled up in bed, hugging my knees to my chest. I began to cry; the tears wouldn't stop. I was scared, no, terrified. I felt like I was lost in the woods with no compass. What the hell was I doing? Time passed, and still, sleep would not grace me. A knock on the door sounded, I jumped, trying not to scream. Who the hell? Grabbing a stake I tiptoed to the door and peeked out the small peephole. My jaw dropped as I flung open the door. "Really?" I was angry, it was obvious.

"Your parents are worried." He grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest. I looked up into the deep green eyes that belonged to my uncle, Devlin. Turning away from him I walked back to my bag and shoved the stake back in.

"I know, and I appreciate their concern; however, I'm not a child anymore, I can take care of myself." I stated stubbornly. The light threw his tall shadow high against the wall.

"Going on a suicide mission to hunt monsters? That's taking care of yourself?" He snarled, closing the door behind him. "Are you an idiot?"

I turned, my brow raised; "I never told anyone, where I was going, let alone what I was doing…"

"After what happened to your brother, it wasn't hard to guess. After all that's what I did." He stated, pointing to the bag. "Your grandmother was murdered when your father and I were still kids, which is why we were put into the foster care system; your grandpa went insane, ranting about beasts of the night and ended up killing himself… Your dad never believed in that kind of stuff, but I got curious. When I got older I read over the case files, saw the photos taken by the police, and came to a similar conclusion to what my dad figured. After some research… I ended up here." I stepped away from the bag as he started looking through the items I brought, sorting everything into two piles. Stakes and paper with the information on Mystic Falls went in one pile, and everything else went in another. He walked over to the garbage can and brought it back to the bag, dumping the larger pile into the waste basket.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

"This stuff… it's useless. No effect on vampires." Devlin shrugged. "Just some stupid folklore."

"Stop. If you're going to interfere, then at least tell me what you know." I growled back at him, pointing at the chair. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was going to need some help.

My Uncle obliged, sitting in the chair with his arms crossed. "Fifteen years ago I moved to Mystic Falls." He began, my hopes were rising; "but I found no evidence of vampires."

At first I felt crushed, but then he began to explain how he knew what he knew. He worked with a man who hunted vampires, the man taught him everything he knew, and together they hunted down vampires in neighbouring towns, until one day they were attacked. His teacher sacrificed himself so Devlin could escape, and since then Devlin hasn't hunted a vampire.

"These things are dangerous; wicked fast beasts, with enhanced senses, and insane strength… they could rip your heart out faster than you can blink." He sat with his eyes fixed on me. "Are you sure you want in this life?" I almost said no, but I knew that I needed this. Nodding I awaited his reprimanding words. "Alright, then promise me one thing." Devlin Gently took my hand, his eyes sad, "Don't let this job consume you like I did. Continue to live your life as a normal person, and I will gladly help you." Releasing my hand he sat up straight, with a smile playing on his lips. I wasn't quite sure about the meaning behind his words, but I blindly agreed. "Good!" He exclaimed, "Tomorrow morning I am enrolling you in the local high school." I opened my mouth to protest, but a part of me was excited. Closing my mouth again I fake scowled at him, pointing at the door.

"Go, I need to process." Devlin winked, then did as I asked, retreating out of the room. I collapsed on the bed with a heavy sigh praying for sleep once again.


End file.
